Atem Gets To Stay
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: An alternate ending fic to the final episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! What would have happened if Atem won instead of Yugi? Peachshipping. Minor Revolution. Fateshipping from 12 on. No flames please! Finally updated!
1. The Final Result Reversed

Here's basically an alternate ending fic to what happened in the final episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: What if instead of winning the duel against his closest friend, Atem Yugi instead lost? Read to see!

"Yugi I know you tried everything in your power to set me free but unfortunately this duel will conclude with my victory." Atem a tall ruby-eyed man stated to his partner Yugi.

"I activate this, the magic card Monster Reborn. Now I shall resurrect Slifer The Sky Dragon!" Atem shouted as a long red snake-like dragon with 2 mouths with dozens of sharp teeth that could crush even a Giant Soldier of Stone arose from his graveyard.

Yugi gasped in horror. In reality deep down the small duelist was rejoicing as losing the duel would keep Atem with him for good.

"As you know Slifer's attack points are determined by the number of cards in my hand and I'm holding 4 cards." Atem stated calmly as Slifer roared, his attack strength surging to 4000.

The brown haired man with blue eyes, known as Seto Kaiba gasped in shock. "No way.. if this works, Yugi loses!" He exclaimed softly.

His younger brother Mokuba turned to him. "But if Yugi loses-"

"Den da Pharaoh stays, Mokuba." The Brooklyn-accented boy named Joey Wheeler stated.

"Yes.. thank goodness." The azure-eyed brunette Tea Gardener stated.

"Slifer, attack his Silent Magician now!" Atem shouted as Slifer launched a bolt of lightning, zapping the mage and dropping Yugi's life points to 0.

"He.. He lost.." Seto said, shocked beyond belief that the duelist who had defeated all 3 Egyptian God cards in one turn, had lost.

"I'm as shocked as you are, rich-boy." Joey teased.

"Yugi you fought bravely but by losing it means our spirits are not yet meant to separate." Atem told him gently.

"That's correct, Atem. So your spirit will stay in our world for another 5,000 years."

To everyone's surprise, Atem smiled.

"To be honest Ishizu I am glad I will remain here, for I truly did not want to leave my aibou." He said hugging Yugi affectionately.

"I'm glad you get to stay also Pharaoh." Yugi said returning the hug.

"Yugi since the result ended with the Pharaoh's victory I will ask you to reclaim the 7 Millennium Items."

Yugi nodded taking the 7 gold items, the Puzzle last as he put the puzzle back around his neck.

Little did the group know their newest adventure was just beginning..

To be continued…


	2. Atem Reveals His Feelings

_Last Time_

"_Slifer, attack his Silent Magician now!" Atem shouted as Slifer launched a bolt of lightning, zapping the mage and dropping Yugi's life points to 0._

"_He.. He lost.." Seto said, shocked beyond belief that the duelist who had defeated all 3 Egyptian God cards in one turn, had lost._

_End Flashback_

As the group left the resting place of the Millennium Stone, Yugi was smiling as was Atem.

"I don't understand something Yugi." Marik began.

"What is it, Marik?" Yugi asked.

"What was the card you placed inside your Gold Sarcophagus?" He asked.

"Monster Reborn." Yugi replied.

"But Yugi, if that was your card why didn't you stop my Monster Reborn?" Atem asked, curious.

"Because.. I never wanted to win."

Atem gasped, happy tears filling his eyes. "You mean you gave up the duel so I could stay with you?" He asked.

"Yes, Yami. I never wanted you to go." Yugi replied, wiping his partner's tears.

Tea smiled lightly at the exchange going on around her.

Yugi saw this and smirked a little.

Atem smirked back knowing exactly what the smaller boy was thinking.

"Tea.." Yugi called slyly.

"Yeah, Yugi?" She asked softly.

"Atem has something to tell you, right aibou?"

Atem blushed, nodding.

Tea blushed as well walking over.

Yugi watched curiously.

"What is it Pharaoh?" Tea asked.

"Well Tea for the longest time, I… I've lik- loved you.." Atem admitted blushing like mad.

Tea looked deep in thought.

"Pharaoh.. that's sweet of you.. but I just don't know who I love anymore. I hope you understand.

Atem tried to avoid choking up.

"I understand Tea. Please take your time." He replied walking back to Yugi's side.

Yugi put his arm around Atem. "Don't worry aibou. I'm sure deep down she loves you."

"But Yugi.. don't you love her?" Atem asked gently.

"Yeah." Yugi admitted, blushing.

"Maybe she's having a hard time deciding between us?" Atem suggested.

"Perhaps. I just don't know." Yugi replied looking down at the stone of Orichalcos he had attached to his puzzle.

"It will be fine." Atem replied.

After a while they returned to the boat that had led them there Tea's words still burning in Atem's mind.

"Hey Pharaoh you ok bud?" Asked their friend, Tristan Taylor.

"I've been better." Atem replied.

"What's wrong, man?" Tristan asked.

"I told Tea I loved her."

"All right, way to go dude!" Tristan cheered slapping him on the back playfully.

"Wait, there's more." Atem said.

"Well, what is it?" Tristan asked.

"She told me she doesn't know who she loves." Atem replied.

"Oh man.. well what are you gonna do man?" Tristan asked, softly.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, don't worry man I'm always here for ya dude." Tristan replied, patting his back.

"Thank you Tristan." Atem replied.

Tristan nodded before heading back to his room.

Atem walked back to the room he and Yugi shared, letting out a soft sigh.

"Are you ok Pharaoh?" Yugi asked laying on his bed.

"I have felt better, Yugi." He replied.

"Still worried about Tea?" Yugi asked gently.

"Yes, Yugi." Atem replied, looking glum.

"Don't worry everything will turn out fine."

"That I don't know Yugi." He said leaving the room, closing the door lost in the swirl of his own thoughts.

Yugi looked at his partner as he left, starting to grow a little worried,

"Hopefully, everything will be alright with aibou. But I wonder, when has he ever loved Tea.."

To be continued..


	3. You Are The One

_A/N: This chapter is based loosely off Chapter 5 of Sealed Love._

_Last Time_

_After a while they returned to the boat that had led them there Tea's words still burning in Atem's mind._

"_Hey Pharaoh you ok bud?" Asked their friend, Tristan Taylor._

"_I've been better." Atem replied._

"_What's wrong, man?" Tristan asked._

"_I told Tea I loved her."_

"_All right, way to go dude!" Tristan cheered slapping him on the back playfully._

"_Wait, there's more." Atem said._

"_Well, what is it?" Tristan asked._

"_She told me she doesn't know who she loves." Atem replied._

"_Oh man.. well what are you gonna do man?" Tristan asked, softly._

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Well, don't worry man I'm always here for ya dude." Tristan replied, patting his back._

"_Thank you Tristan." Atem replied._

_Tristan nodded before heading back to his room._

_Atem walked back to the room he and Yugi shared, letting out a soft sigh._

"_Are you ok Pharaoh?" Yugi asked laying on his bed._

"_I have felt better, Yugi." He replied._

"_Still worried about Tea?" Yugi asked gently._

"_Yes, Yugi." Atem replied, looking glum._

"_Don't worry everything will turn out fine."_

"_That I don't know Yugi." He said leaving the room, closing the door lost in the swirl of his own thoughts._

_Yugi looked at his partner as he left, starting to grow a little worried,_

"_Hopefully, everything will be alright with aibou. But I wonder, when has he ever loved Tea.."_

_End Flashback_

Tea sat in her room, looking sorrowful. "All you had to do was tell Atem that you loved Yugi but no you had to screw that up!" She told herself, angrily.

Atem stood out in the middle of the boat, looking up at the star-filled sky. "What is this feeling called love?" He asked aloud.

"Hey Pharaoh dere you are." Joey replied.

"Hello Joey."

"Tristan told me the whole ding, man."

"Yes, Joey.. I love her but I think she loves aibou more."

Joey rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry man you can do dis." He replied before leaving.

Atem forced a smile, before sighing. Had she truly loved Yugi all along?

Yugi looked down at his Orichalcos stone with a wistful smile.

Although when he was controlled by it, he was evil, he somehow felt stronger.

Not that he needed it now, because all it did was give it's user evil ideas.

He clutched it as it began to faintly glow.

Back in Tea's room it seemed she was still in in-decision. But she felt her body shiver upon feeling an evil force. "Can.. it be? The Orichalcos?" She asked herself.

Yugi groaned softly as he felt the Orichalcos' magic surge into him.

He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them, they now were glowing red as the Orichalcos Symbol appeared on Yugi's forehead.

He looked stunned before letting out a horrible, wicked laugh.

Atem's eyes widened upon hearing this. "No Yugi!" He called as he ran as fast as he could to Yugi's room.

Yugi chuckled evilly before a new figure showed up. It was a shadowy image of himself dressed all in white. "You are the one.." The figure said before disappearing.

"The one what.." Yugi wondered before his thoughts were twisted with evil once more by the Orichalcos..

To be continued…


	4. Atem's Shock

_Last Time_

_Yugi groaned softly as he felt the Orichalcos' magic surge into him._

_He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them, they now were glowing red as the Orichalcos Symbol appeared on Yugi's forehead._

_He looked stunned before letting out a horrible, wicked laugh._

_Atem's eyes widened upon hearing this. "No Yugi!" He called as he ran as fast as he could to Yugi's room._

_Yugi chuckled evilly before a new figure showed up. It was a shadowy image of himself dressed all in white. "You are the one.." The figure said before disappearing._

"_The one what.." Yugi wondered before his thoughts were twisted with evil once more by the Orichalcos.._

_End Flashback_

"Finally.. the strongest power in existence is mine again!" Yugi shouted, laughing evilly once more.

Atem got to Yugi's room, out of breath. "Yugi.. are you all right?" He asked walking in.

"I'm just fine, aibou." Yugi replied turning to his counterpart with a wicked smile.

Atem felt his body freeze upon seeing the Orichalcos symbol on his light's forehead. "Yugi is that,, the Orichalcos Symbol?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Yugi chuckled coldly. "Why, yes it is."

"B-But how? I thought the Orichalcos was destroyed." Atem protested.

"Apparently, your not as perceptive as you think." Yugi replied, snickering.

"But Yugi, don't you remember how dangerous that is?" Atem asked.

"Yes, however unlike you I can use it effectively." Yugi replied.

Meanwhile back in Tea's room, she had made her mind up

"_It won't be easy," She thought "But I'm going to tell him." _

Atem looked at Yugi, stunned that he would give in to the ultimate darkness of the Orichalcos.

Yugi looked at him with a grin. "Aww what's wrong Pharaoh?" He taunted.

"Please Yugi.. I know your in there.." Atem begged.

Tea ran from her room as fast as she could to tell Yugi.

_Will Tea make it in time? Keep r&ring to find out!_


	5. I Love You Yugi!

_Last Time_

_Meanwhile back in Tea's room, she had made her mind up._

"_It won't be easy," She thought "But I'm going to tell him."_

_Atem looked at Yugi, stunned that he would give in to the ultimate darkness of the Orichalcos._

_Yugi looked at him with a grin. "Aww what's wrong Pharaoh?" He taunted._

"_Please Yugi.. I know your in there.." Atem begged._

_Tea ran from her room as fast as she could to tell Yugi._

_End Flashback_

Atem looked ar Yugi, mentally pleading there was something that could help.

"It's pointless, Pharaoh. Timaeus is useless against me." Yugi taunted with an evil giggle.

"I'm well aware of that, Yugi." Atem said calmly

Tea finally reached Yugi's door, out of breath.

Seeing her seemed to weaken the Orichalcos' hold on Yugi's mind and heart.

"T-Tea?, is that you?" Yugi asked.

Atem managed a smile as he left, wanting to leave the 2 alone.

"Yes Yugi, it's me." Tea replied, looking brave even facing the evil magic of the Orichalcos.

"W-What do you need?" Yugi asked, groaning in pain which meant he was truly fighting the evil force.

"There's something I've kept from you since we were still little and in the playpen."

Yugi forced a chuckle at this. "Well then, what is it?"

Without thinking, she threw her arms around him. "I love you Yugi Moto!" She said in a soft, quiet scream.

Yugi smiled, The Orichalcos Symbol fading as she had broken the spell.

"I've waited my entire life to hear that, and I've got something to tell you."

Tea giggled, knowing exactly what it was. "Tell me, Yugi."

Yugi grinned, softly. "I love you, Tea Gardener." He whispered softly in her ear.

Tea squealed in joy, unable to help herself she pulled her new boyfriend close to her and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Yugi let out a soft sigh, the immense pressure off his shoulders and happily returned the kiss, finally one with each other.

Atem watched, with a smile. Although he was a little glum he had lost his affections concerning Tea to Yugi or his light, he'd bounce back.

After all, he was the Pharaoh. The conqueror of Zorc, the embodiment of pure darkness and evil.

He clapped softly, attracting the other 2's attention. "Congratulations, well done you 2."

"Pharaoh? Your not sad?" Tea asked.

Atem bit his lip, but covered it by shaking his head and smiling.

"No, Tea. You belong together." He said before chuckling.

"After all, why date me? I'm 5,017 years old. I'm an old man." Atem joked before the 3 of them cracked up, laughing at his gesture, even though it was true.

"Best of luck with her,Yugi. She's a good girl. You take care of her." He said, sounding humble, even in defeat.

"I will, aibou. I promise." Yugi replied.

Atem smiled once more, his ruby eyes showing happiness even though he had lost.

"That's just like Atem. Even in defeat, he's still the same kind man as always." Tea thought, smiling down at her boyfriend.

Yugi smiled, before sharing another kiss.

Tea smiled returning the kiss.

She was now his, forever..

To be continued..


	6. A Comforting Reassurance

_Last Time_

"_Best of luck with her,Yugi. She's a good girl. You take care of her." He said, sounding humble, even in defeat._

"_I will, aibou. I promise." Yugi replied._

_Atem smiled once more, his ruby eyes showing happiness even though he had lost._

"_That's just like Atem. Even in defeat, he's still the same kind man as always." Tea thought, smiling down at her boyfriend._

_Yugi smiled, before sharing another kiss._

_Tea smiled returning the kiss._

_She was now his, forever.._

_End Flashback_

Atem forced a smile as he left, but once he left a single tear trickled down his cheek.

"So what would you like to do now, my new love?" Tea asked.

Yugi smiled as the ship hummed, coming to a stop.

"Well, now that we're home, maybe we could g-go on a date?" He asked, his voice quivering with excitement.

Tea giggled. "Yugi, you sweet boy I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to!"

Yugi screamed with joy. "This is the best day of my life."

Tea kissed his cheek. "It's about to get better."

Yugi giggled. "I know. I can't wait.."

Tea grinned. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Yugi giggled with excitement. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Tea took his hand in hers, pulling him off to his newest and boldest adventure yet.

Meanwhile, Atem was looking out at the ocean, glumly as a few tears trickled down his cheeks while he stood at the center of the ship.

Tristan saw this and looked concerned. "Oh no.. Joey, look dude."

Joey looked up and saw Atem, lightly crying. "Aw man, dat's not good."

"I know, come on" Tristan said.

The 2 casually approached, looking sympathetic.

"Hey man it's ok.." Tristan said, softly.

"I loved her.." Atem whispered.

"I know you do, bud." Joey replied.

"Don't worry, dude. I'm sure you'll find someone just as good as her." Tristan encouraged.

"You really think so?" Atem asked.

"Completely!" They both said.

Atem wiped away his tears, and smiled.

"Thanks, you 2." He replied before leaving.

"Good luck." They both mused.

_To be continued.. Next time will feature Yugi and Tea's date. Till then!_


	7. A Burger Date

_Last Time_

"_I loved her.." Atem whispered._

"_I know you do, bud." Joey replied._

"_Don't worry, dude. I'm sure you'll find someone just as good as her." Tristan encouraged._

"_You really think so?" Atem asked._

"_Completely!" They both said._

_Atem wiped away his tears, and smiled._

"_Thanks, you 2." He replied before leaving._

"_Good luck." They both mused._

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile, Tea and Yugi had arrived at their favorite burger joint – Burger World.

Yugi smiled, as he loved hamburgers and loved coming to Burger World.

But what he loved most, was the girl beside him.

"Are you ready, my little Yugi?" Tea asked in a soft whisper.

"More ready than ever my angel." Yugi replied.

Tea giggled, blushing at the pet name as she walked inside, still holding his hand.

Yugi followed as the 2 found a small table by the window.

She sat across from him, he across from her.

After about 10 minutes a small freckle-faced redhead came to take their order.

Yugi smiled seeing it was his friend Ricky Sanchez.

Ricky was a lot like Yugi, shy and timid.

He was about a mediocre duelist but had to work on his skills and so would duel Yugi often to test his new strategies.

They had met during Yugi's freshman year, the year he solved the Millennium Puzzle and had remained close friends ever since.

"Hey Yugi. Good to see you again."

"You too, Ricky." Yugi replied.

"Hi Tea, was it?" Ricky asked. He and Tea had only known one another since before the trip to Egypt.

Tea giggled and nodded.

"What would you like to order, Yugi?" Ricky asked, smiling.

"Oh, the usual. Hamburger and Vanilla shake." Yugi replied.

"Would you like fries?" Ricky asked.

"No thanks." Yugi replied.

Ricky turned to Tea.

"And what would you like, Tea?" He asked.

"I'll have the same as Yugi." She replied.

Ricky smiled again as he wrote down the couple's orders. "Be right back." He replied as he went to go prepare the food.

Yugi turned back to Tea with an innocent smile. "You are so beautiful.." He said.

Tea giggled as she blushed. "Well you're the cutie." She replied with a smirk.

Yugi blushed this time. "Oh Tea, I love you.."

"I love you too, Yugi." She replied giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

He grinned and kissed back.

About 15 minutes later, Ricky returned with their burgers serving them before leaving.

Yugi smiled as he took a bite giving Tea a wink as he licked the ketchup off his lips.

"Oh, Yugi.." She said in a dreamy state as the 2 happily munched on their burgers deciding to leave the shakes for later.

About an hour later they had finished their burgers and left.

"That was wonderful." They chirped hands in each other's hand as they began the trek back to Yugi's card shop.

To be continued..


	8. A Surprising Request

_This chapter is slightly inspired by Sealed Love._

_Last Time_

_Yugi blushed this time. "Oh Tea, I love you.."_

"_I love you too, Yugi." She replied giving a quick kiss on the cheek._

_He grinned and kissed back._

_About an hour later they had finished their burgers and left._

"_That was wonderful." They chirped hands in each other's hand as they began the trek back to Yugi's card shop._

_End Flashback_

Yugi looked at his girlfriend with a smile.

She smiled back. "Yugi?" She began.

"Yes, Tea?" He replied giving a gentle smile.

"Please don't be frightened by what I'm about to ask you." She continued.

"I won't. Please go on." He replied.

"I want you to bond me with the Orichalcos." She said softly.

Yugi's eyes widened a little. "Really?" The small champion duelist asked.

She nodded. "Yes, Yugi."

"But, why? I'll gladly do it for you but I just don't totally understand why you want this." He said.

"I want this because I want to experience what it's like to be evil for once. Plus, it will make me stronger. Do you recall when you used The Seal of Orichalcos in the duel with Yami where you were testing him as you said?" She asked.

Yugi nodded, smiling in a slightly dark manner. "Yes, I loved having that power." He replied.

"Well, I want that power so I can be stronger." She said, blushing as to hide her true reason, which was that she herself felt weak in his eyes.

Yugi grinned evilly. "Then that power shall be yours." He said touching his Orichalcos Stone then touching her forehead.

Tea gasped, with a soft scream.

Yugi smiled wickedly.

Seconds later, after she was touched by the Orichalcos' magic from Yugi's finger she felt the Orichalcos Symbol be drawn on her forehead causing her light azure eyes to glow red.

Tea smiled evilly, looking at herself through her mirror. She looked different, so wicked and evil.

But she liked that. In doing so, she cackled in a horrendous, wicked manner.

Several moments later, the Orichalcos Symbol reappeared on Yugi's forehead possessing him and turning his amethyst eyes red.

He cackled evilly as well, once again back under the Seal's control but what made it better was that his girlfriend was as well.

"I feel great, my wicked little king." She said kissing him deeply on the lips.

He grinned wickedly. "I also feel great my queen." He replied returning the kiss.

They then continued on their walk as they slowly became consumed by the darkness..

To be continued..


	9. The Orichalcos Has Returned

_Last Time_

_Tea smiled evilly, looking at herself through her mirror. She looked different, so wicked and evil._

_But she liked that. In doing so, she cackled in a horrendous, wicked manner._

_Several moments later, the Orichalcos Symbol reappeared on Yugi's forehead possessing him and turning his amethyst eyes red._

_He cackled evilly as well, once again back under the Seal's control but what made it better was that his girlfriend was as well._

"_I feel great, my wicked little king." She said kissing him deeply on the lips._

_He grinned wickedly. "I also feel great my queen." He replied returning the kiss._

_They then continued on their walk as they slowly became consumed by the darkness.._

_End Flashback_

Atem sensed this, and looked worried.

Brushing off his thoughts for the time being, he calmly waited for the 2 to return.

But Atem would be in for a sinister surprise.

The 2 now evil teens reached Yugi's home and went inside and up to Yugi's room.

As the 2 entered, they saw Atem laying on Yugi's bed.

"Hello Atem." Tea said, sounding normal.

"Hello Tea, aibou." Atem greeted, smiling.

Yugi smiled back the Orichalcos symbol gone from their foreheads until their willpower forced it to return.

He figured it would be best to strike Atem, when the former ruler least expected.

Atem continued to smile. "So how was your date with Tea?" He asked Yugi.

Yugi giggled softly, as his smile remained. "It was great, Atem. Thanks for asking." He said.

Atem smirked as he playfully elbowed Yugi. "So how's it feel having a girlfriend?" He teased.

Yugi blushed. "It feels great." He said. _ "More than you could ever know."_ He thought, grinning.

Atem ruffled the other's hair playfully. "I'm glad. I hope someday I find a great girl like her." He teased causing them both to blush.

"I'm sure someday you will." They replied, as they shared a kiss.

"_Soon, Pharaoh, soon you'll learn the truth."_ Yugi thought.

Atem looked at them growing curious. "Yugi I'll be right back. I just need to step out for a moment." He said.

Yugi nodded, smiling innocently.

Atem slowly left, closing the door as he did.

Once he was sure they were out of earshot he spoke aloud quietly to himself.

"The Orichalcos has returned, and has claimed them both. I can sense it." He said aloud.

"What I must do is find a way to separate them. Then I can individually rescue them both."

_Will Atem's plan work or will he lose his soul trying to save them? R&R to see!_

_To be continued.._


	10. Tainted At Last

_Last Time_

_Atem slowly left, closing the door as he did._

_Once he was sure they were out of earshot he spoke aloud quietly to himself._

"_The Orichalcos has returned, and has claimed them both. I can sense it." He said aloud._

"_What I must do is find a way to separate them. Then I can individually rescue them both."_

_End Flashback_

He slowly walked back inside and gasped in horror upon seeing the Orichalcos on Yugi and Tea's foreheads.

He felt his breath turn cold with fear.

Yugi smiled wickedly, sensing this.

"Aww what's wrong Atem? Is the mighty Pharaoh too scared to fight?" He taunted.

Tea giggled evilly. "I think he is, Yugi." She replied smiling wickedly.

Atem gulped quietly. "No I'm not scared!" He shouted.

Yugi laughed evilly. "I can see through your lies. Your very core is shaking with fear!"

Tea smirked as her Orichalcos stone activated.

Atem screamed, falling to his knees trying to fight the evil force,

Yugi cackled evilly, loving every second of seeing the former Pharaoh of Cairo, Egypt being in pain.

Atem moaned in pain, still resisting. "Please Yugi!! I know your in there! Please, fight the Orichalcos!" Atem begged to him.

Yugi grinned evilly. "The Yugi you knew is long gone and he's never coming back!" He said laughing wickedly.

Tea smiled coldly.

Through the magic of Yugi's Orichalcos Stone, Dark Magician Girl appeared bonding with the Seal of Orichalcos.

Atem's eyes widened in horror. "Dark Magician Girl.."

Dark Magician Girl's eyes tinted red from the Orichalcos and she smiled cruelly.

"Give up, Atem. Join us and fight on the winning side." She said with an evil giggle.

"No.. I can't.. I have to save Yugi." He protested.

Meanwhile, the shadowy Yugi dressed in white from before, watched in the shadows.

Dark Magician Girl laughed evilly as her master Dark Magician, Atem's closest servant from the past appeared also bonding with the Orichalcos.

"Not my Dark Magician!" Atem shouted.

Yugi laughed wickedly. "It's all over for you Pharaoh!" He shouted.

Atem closed his eyes.

He could feel his head spinning as a flashback of his first duel with Rafael began..

"_Now my monsters feel the power of the Orichalcos!" The then-evil Atem shouted._

_Dark Magician groaned in pain, trying to fight the Seal but he ultimately failed._

The flashback ended right then and one of the same duel began which was later on in the duel following after Atem summoned Catapult Turtle.

"_Since he's useless I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician."_

_Atem smirked as Rafael's life points dropped to 800._

"_Now that's he gone, my Dark Magician can actually serve a purpose. By strengthening my Dark Magician Girl." He said as the flashback slowly ended._

Atem gasped as his eyes opened as realization hit him. "This is what I did last time."

"Yugi's right. I am powerless.." Atem sighed as he gave one last desperation scream before he felt the Orichalcos' wicked, soul-tainting magic take him over.

He closed his eyes, the pain from before seemingly not there.

But deep down, the pain was there..

To be continued..


	11. Rafael's Warning

_A?N: In this Rafael has learned telepathy._

_Last Time_

_Atem gasped as his eyes opened as realization hit him. "This is what I did last time."_

"_Yugi's right. I am powerless.." Atem sighed as he gave one last desperation scream before he felt the Orichalcos' wicked, soul-tainting magic take him over._

_He closed his eyes, the pain from before seemingly not there._

_But deep down, the pain was there.._

_End Flashback_

Yugi chuckled evilly. "That's it, Pharaoh. Let the Orichalcos set your true self free.." He coaxed.

Atem gave a dark smirk as the dreaded circle of doom's symbol appeared on his forehead.

Dark Magician Girl grinned in wicked glee. "At last the Pharaoh's transformation is complete, my masters." She said to Dark Magician, her master in the ancient past as Mahad and Yugi, her master in the present.

Dark Magician nodded, matching the girl mage's grin with a vile one of his own.

Tea smiled evilly as she watched Atem slowly get up.

Atem opened his eyes, as they slowly gained the red tint associated with the malicious force.

"Pharaoh.." A distant but gravely voice called.

Atem turned around, knowing the source of the voice but could not actually find him.

"Is that you, Rafael?" He asked wondering if the Guardian duelist had learned telepathy.

"Yes, it's me Rafael." He responded.

"But how?" Atem asked, more curious than shocked.

"To be honest, even Eatos doesn't understand how." Rafael replied, as he mentally smiled at the mention of his most treasured Guardian card – Guardian Eatos.

"I see." Atem replied, calmly.

"Yes. Now listen you haven't got a lot of time." Rafael said, his voice growing serious again.

"What do you mean, Rafael?" Atem asked curiously.

"What I mean, Pharaoh is that your friend, Yugi is in danger." He said.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Atem asked.

"I wish I knew, but sadly I do not. But you must heed my warning. Yugi is destined to be taken over by an unknown being and be obsessed with making the world white or so Eatos told me." Rafael told him, his voice growing more serious with every passing moment.

"Will Yugi be the first one this force targets, Rafael?" Atem asked.

"No. It will target the one closest to Yugi's heart first." Rafael replied.

"Tea.." Atem whispered.

"Yes, Pharaoh. Please heed my warning and protect her and Yugi using the Orichalcos. If you don't, this force can possibly dominate the planet." Rafael told him.

Atem nodded, "I will somehow." He said.

Dark Magician Girl giggled wickedly as Atem's bonding with the Seal was complete at long last.

"Good. Do not give- Oh no.. AHHHH!!" Rafael screamed as his link with Atem was suddenly broken.

"Rafael! Are you alright?!" Atem asked, anguished.

"…That was close. Blasted visions of the past." Rafael replied, bitterly.

Atem sighed in relief.

"Do not forget my warning, Pharaoh. Good luck my friend." Rafael replied as he closed the link, mentally praying for Atem's safety.

After Atem had saved Rafael in their last duel, he told himself he'd always protect the Pharaoh as best as he could.

He would never forgive himself, if Atem was harmed because of himself.

"_Good luck, Pharaoh.. I shall always protect you."_ Rafael thought, as he smiled.

To be continued..

So Rafael has informed Atem of the danger Yugi is in.

Can Atem protect his aibou using the evil force of the Orichalcos?

Keep reading to see!


	12. The Talisman And Guardian Love

Last Time

_Last Time _

"_Do not forget my warning, Pharaoh. Good luck my friend." Rafael replied as he closed the link, mentally praying for Atem's safety. _

_After Atem had saved Rafael in their last duel, he told himself he'd always protect the Pharaoh as best as he could. _

_He would never forgive himself, if Atem was harmed because of himself. _

"_Good luck, Pharaoh.. I shall always protect you." Rafael thought, as he smiled. _

_End Flashback_

Atem turned to face Yugi, wondering how he could protect his young hikari from the evil force.

Yugi smiled wickedly, loving the evil look in Atem's eyes.

"Pharaoh…" Rafael called, suddenly re-opening the link.

"Yes, what is it Rafael?" Atem asked, his crimson eyes meeting Yugi's amethyst ones.

"I forgot to mention, as we speak, Eatos is bringing you something." The older duelist replied.

"What is it?" Atem asked, groaning softly as it was hard to maintain the link while under the Orichalcos' control.

"It's a…talisman." Rafael replied, his mind growing tired the longer he used his new skill.

"A talisman?" Atem queried, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes it…will protect you…from the evil force that will possess Yugi."

"But how?" Atem asked, his mind seemingly bursting with questions for the Guardian duelist.

"That I am not sure. Valon made it for me, but I didn't really need it so I'm passing it on to you." Rafael told him, his heart pounding as he desperately wanted to tell Atem how he felt.

"Thank you, Rafael. Are you sure Eatos can come here safely?" Atem asked, not wanting the gentle, pure Guardian to be harmed on his behalf.

"Yes Pharaoh, I'm positive. Besides I sent Grarl there with her just in case." Rafael told him, having complete trust in his 2 Guardian monsters.

After they saved him while he was trapped on that desert island for 3 long years, he could trust them with any task.

"Thank you. Anything else I should know, Raf?" Atem asked.

Rafael blushed. Only his siblings called him that name.

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"_It's now or never, Rafael."_ He told himself.

"Go ahead, my friend." Atem calmly urged him.

"Well Pharaoh, do you remember when you saved me from the Orichalcos using Eatos in combo with Underworld Circle and Wheeler's Hermos card?" He asked softly.

As Atem was about to answer, he saw the familiar form of Guardian Eatos, carrying a talisman marked with the Orichalcos Symbol and another symbol of the Society of Light blocked out.

He figured it was the talisman Rafael told him about.

As Eatos landed, she handed him the talisman which was a shiny black and green color and he put it around his neck.

"Eatos arrived safely with the talisman, Rafael." Atem told him.

"Good." Rafael replied as Grarl gave Atem a friendly growl.

"And to answer your question, Rafael, Yes I do remember." Atem said.

Rafael gulped quietly as he prepared himself to break the news to Atem.

"Well after that duel, I developed a deep sense of trust for you that eventually grew to this point. To be as simple as I can be, here it is… I love you, Pharaoh." Rafael told him, his voice it's normal tough guy-like tone but it held a lot of sensitivity.

Atem gasped in surprise. If there was one thing he wasn't expecting to ever hear from a guy with such a tough exterior as Rafael, that he loved him was it.

"Do you…really mean that, Rafael?" Atem asked the older duelist, his voice very soft. "Yes Pharaoh. Ever since you saved me I've loved you…" Rafael replied, his azure eyes sparkling.

"Rafael I…I don't know what to say…except that I love you too…" Atem replied, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink from his blushing.

To be continued…


	13. Salavation Arrives

A/N: In this, Rafael will make his first physical appearance along with Alister and Valon

_A/N: In this, Rafael will make his first physical appearance along with Alister and Valon._

_Last Time_

"_Do you…really mean that, Rafael?" Atem asked the older duelist, his voice very soft._

"_Yes Pharaoh. Ever since you saved me I've loved you…" Rafael replied, his azure eyes sparkling._

"_Rafael I…I don't know what to say…except that I love you too…" Atem replied, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink from his blushing._

_End Flashback_

Rafael wiped a tear from his eye as he smiled, proud of himself that he had managed to admit his feelings.

"Do you need anything down there, Pharaoh?" Rafael asked.

"Well I could use your help with protecting Yugi." Atem replied.

"Say no more, partner. I'm on my way, just hang in there for a bit." Rafael told him as he got on his motorcycle and started it.

The roar of the motorcycle was deafening but somehow Atem could hear Rafael's voice through their link.

"Valon, Alister It's me Rafael." Rafael said through a sort of walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, what's up mate?" The azure-eyed brunette Valon asked, his Cockney accent showing.

"The Pharaoh's in trouble. I'm going to his place now but I may need you and Alister to back me up so get your motorcycles and follow me." Rafael explained.

"Right, mate." Valon replied, shutting off his walkie-talkie and relaying the message to Alister.

Within 15 minutes, both were dressed and ready to go. The two started up their motorcycles and met up with Rafael in around 20 minutes.

"Come on let's go." Rafael said as the other boys nodded.

"Rafael?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, Pharaoh?" Rafael answered.

"Well, promise me you'll be careful." Atem urged.

"I promise." Rafael replied.

"Thank you, see ya soon, Raf." Atem replied with a smile.

"All right. I'll be there as soon as I can." Rafael assured him.

Atem nodded, hoping he could hold Yugi off until Rafael got there to protect him.

90 minutes had passed when the three motorcyclists showed up at the front door of the Kame Game shop.

Atem grinned, seeing the former DOOM trio, knowing that they could help him keep Yugi safe from whatever force wanted to use him for world conquest.

To be continued…


	14. Tapping Into Evil

A/N: Well it took me a long while to think of an idea on how to continue this but I have finally managed to come up with someth

_A/N: Well it took me a long while to think of an idea on how to continue this but I have finally managed to come up with something after a month of thinking. Enjoy the chapter everyone! Also in this chapter, when Rafael speaks to Yugi, Yugi's personality somewhat reverts to the old Yugi, but for those fans of Yugi when he's evil, fear not he'll make a comeback toward the end of the chapter!_

_Last Time_

_90 minutes had passed when the three motorcyclists showed up at the front door of the Kame Game shop._

_Atem grinned, seeing the former DOOM trio, knowing that they could help him keep Yugi safe from whatever force wanted to use him for world conquest._

_End Flashback_

Rafael, Valon and Alister slowly turned off their motorcycles and walked inside, Rafael being the last to do so as he was by far the tallest of Dartz's 3 former DOOM warriors.

Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of the Guardian duelist, wondering what had caused his sudden arrival along with Valon's and Alister's.

"R-Rafael, is that you?" Yugi asked, a little nervous seeing the far older duelist.

Rafael was around 25 years old while Yugi was about 15 or 16 so they were easily 9 or 10 years apart in age.

"Yeah it's me, Yugi." The burly, muscular man replied.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, his usual sneer almost returning.

"Relax will ya, little man? Rafael's here to help ya mate." Valon answered before Rafael could.

"Valon, let me do the talking." Rafael reprimanded him quietly.

"All right, my bad mate." Valon replied with a sheepish grin.

"Rafael?" Yugi asked the calm but very protective duelist.

"Yes?" Rafael asked in reply as the spirit of his most trusted Guardian monster, Guardian Eatos appeared beside him in her usual Native American Indian-like attire.

Her pure white and blue wings that resembled an angel's seemed to tantalize any duelist that laid their eyes on them and Yugi was no exception as he became briefly lost in the beauty of the angel monster's wings before re-focusing on Rafael.

"When you said you came to help me, what did you mean?" Yugi asked, sounding much like the old Yugi, not because he was trying to deceive Rafael, but because Rafael was a close friend Yugi respected.

"Yes what did you mean?" Atem and Yugi both asked at the same time.

"It's a long story you two. Are you sure you wish to hear it?" Rafael asked.

Both of them nodded.

Rafael smiled lightly and led the group of 7 upstairs.

They got up to Yugi's room a few minutes later as Rafael sat down on Yugi's bed with an almost heavy sigh.

Tea, Atem and Yugi sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Rafael while Alister and Valon stood off to the side with their arms crossed.

"Where to begin…" Rafael muttered.

"Go ahead, Rafael. We won't rush you." Atem assured him with a smile.

"Well here's the short version. Yugi there's a force that wants you…" Rafael said, the graveness easy to see in his voice.

"What does it want me for? How much do you know about it?" Yugi asked, a little worried.

"It wants you for world domination and to answer your another question I do not know very much about it." Rafael answered.

"How can I hold this force back, Rafael?" Yugi asked.

"You must tap into the power of the Orichalcos…" Rafael replied.

"I'll…try." Yugi answered, a little shaky.

Rafael smiled lightly, trying to give the small champ more confidence.

Yugi closed his eyes, and focused on the darkness in his heart, just as Rafael had instructed.

Atem watched, his eyes slightly wide with nervousness.

Within a few moments, Yugi's Orichalcos Stone began to glow.

Atem watched, almost holding his breath in anticipation.

The Orichalcos Symbol appeared on Yugi's forehead, much to Tea's and Dark Magician Girl's joy while Atem, Rafael, Valon and Alister looked relieved that it had happened.

Yugi opened his eyes which now had the familiar red tint of the Orichalcos.

He threw his head back and laughed wickedly, as Atem realized that even though the Orichalcos had his aibou, it would protect him…or would it destroy his innocent heart?

To be continued…


	15. Destined Rematch! Yugi VS Seto!

_A/N: All right, I know what you're all thinking: that I forgot this story. Well I didn't. It just took an extremely long time, 8 months and 6 days shy of 9 full months for me to think of a plan. I know it's cliché, been done before etc. but I've decided to have Seto challenge Yugi in that rematch they talked about. Hope you enjoy it! And my reviewers continue to review! In the duel, Yugi and Seto use cards from all their decks used in the anime._

_Last Time_

"_You must tap into the power of the Orichalcos…" Rafael replied._

"_I'll…try." Yugi answered, a little shaky._

_Rafael smiled lightly, trying to give the small champ more confidence._

_Yugi closed his eyes, and focused on the darkness in his heart, just as Rafael had instructed._

_Atem watched, his eyes slightly wide with nervousness._

_Within a few moments, Yugi's Orichalcos Stone began to glow._

_Atem watched, almost holding his breath in anticipation._

_The Orichalcos Symbol appeared on Yugi's forehead, much to Tea's and Dark Magician Girl's joy while Atem, Rafael, Valon and Alister looked relieved that it had happened._

_Yugi opened his eyes, which now had the familiar red tint of the Orichalcos._

_He threw his head back and laughed wickedly, as Atem realized that even though the Orichalcos had his aibou, it would protect him…or would it destroy his innocent heart?_

_End Flashback_

However their peace didn't last long for at that moment, the soft humming of Kaiba's limousine engine could be heard as the long white vehicle pulled up.

Atem's eyes narrowed slightly as it pulled up, though while it did he forced the Orichalcos to leave him and the others, as he had enough will to do so.

Tea and Yugi as well as the 2 Dark Magicians nodded as they felt the Orichalcos' influence leave them.

Slowly the limo stopped in front of the entrance to the game shop, as Seto and Mokuba both climbed out, the former wearing his Duel Disk as always.

"Hey there, Kaiba!" Yugi greeted cheerfully.

Seto nodded, to the 2 twins acknowledging their presence as Mokuba waved to them.

The elder Kaiba's eyes widened as he noticed the grey-eyed red-haired duelist, Alister. "Alister…what are you doing here?" He asked in a low growl, having still not totally forgiven Alister for the trouble he had caused the 2 Kaiba brothers while affiliated with Dartz.

Alister was about to say something when Valon suddenly spoke up. "It's all right, lad. He, Rafael and I come in peace. Don't we, mates?" The Armor duelist asked.

Rafael and Alister nodded in agreement.

Seto grunted, muttering a few curse words under his breath before finally yielding to the 3 former Doma warriors.

Yugi stepped closer to Kaiba and spoke up. "So, Kaiba what did you come see me for?" The small champ questioned as Kaiba stepped inside; there was already enough room to duel in the shop in Kaiba's view.

"Remember that rematch I promised I'd have with you?" Seto asked as Yugi's 2 mages disappeared as if sensing a duel was about to start.

"Yes, what about it?" Yugi answered back, purely curious about his rival's intentions now.

Seto gave his trademark smirk. "Today's the day. Let's duel, Yugi!" He declared.

Yugi smiled and nodded, accepting Seto's challenge. "I accept. You know Kaiba, I've been waiting to face you by myself for a long time." He said, continuing to smile.

"Heh, and so have I, Yugi." Seto retorted, as both boys activated their duel disks.

"Time to duel!" Both duelists shouted.

"Since I'm the challenger, I'll start things off Yugi." Seto proclaimed.

"Fine with me." Yugi replied. Whoever went first really meant little to him.

Seto: 8000

Yugi: 8000

"I draw." Seto announced, drawing his card. He then carefully scanned his opening hand of options, though he didn't have all that many to choose from, holding Vorse Raider, Kaiser Glider, Lullaby of Obedience, Virus Cannon and Spell Sanctuary and Ring of Defense.

'_Hm, no Blue-Eyes this turn. Oh well. Guess I'll have to make do with my Vorse Raider for now.' _ Seto thought to himself.

"To start, I activate Lullaby of Obedience! This magic card lets me take one 8-star or above monster from your deck and add it to my hand at the cost of 1000 life points." Seto explained, not even flinching as his life points fell to 7000.

"All right. So what monster do you want?" Yugi asked as Kaiba approached him.

Seto chuckled softly. "I want the very monster you won from me back in Battle City!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "You don't mean…" He started, caught completely off-guard.

"Yes, my magic card entitles me to take Obelisk The Tormentor from your deck and add it into my hand, so hand it over Yugi!" Seto teased, grinning broadly.

"Fine." Yugi answered sharply, as he fished the card from his deck and placed it in Seto's hand, shuffling it afterwards before placing it back in his duel disk.

Seto: 7000

"Next I activate Spell Sanctuary! This magic card allows both players to take any other magic card from their decks and add it to their hands once per turn. And I choose to add this card, the sacrificial magic of Soul Exchange!" Seto called, shuffling his own deck.

"Fine, I choose to add Change Of Heart to my hand." Yugi replied, shuffling his deck once again.

"Now I summon Vorse Raider to the field in attack mode!" Seto yelled as the familiar axe-wielding beast appeared with a vicious growl. (1900/1200)

"And last but not least, I place one card facedown and end my turn. Your move Yugi." He spoke, grinning.

Seto: 7000

Hand: 4 Cards

Grave: Lullaby of Obedience

Field: Vorse Raider (1900/1200), one facedown magic or trap card.

_With Obelisk in Seto's hand and Soul Exchange waiting to summon it, can Yugi defeat Kaiba before Obelisk is played?! Find out in Part 2!_

_To be continued…_


	16. Summon Obelisk!

_A/N: Unlike in previous duels, I've had Yugi and Kaiba start out with weaker hands, therefore making the duel longer. Though I may have either of them use cards I made up to make the match a little more unpredictable, but I haven't decided on that. And also Virus Cannon like in the Anime is a Magic card with its Anime effect, which explains how Yugi will reverse its effect later in the chapter. And though it wasn't elaborated on in the last chapter, I've made the Magic search and transfer to hand effect of Spell Sanctuary optional meaning if one of them didn't want to add a Magic card to their hand when the other did, they didn't have to._

_Last Time_

"_Next I activate Spell Sanctuary! This magic card allows both players to take any other magic card from their decks and add it to their hands once per turn. And I choose to add this card, the sacrificial magic of Soul Exchange!" Seto called, shuffling his own deck._

"_Fine, I choose to add Change Of Heart to my hand." Yugi replied, shuffling his deck once again._

"_Now I summon Vorse Raider to the field in attack mode!" Seto yelled as the familiar axe-wielding beast appeared with a vicious growl. (1900/1200)_

"_And last but not least, I place one card facedown and end my turn. Your move Yugi." He spoke, grinning._

_Seto: 7000_

_Hand: 4 Cards_

_Grave: Lullaby of Obedience_

_Field: Vorse Raider (1900/1200), one facedown magic or trap card._

_End Flashback_

"My turn then, Kaiba!" Yugi called, drawing his card. He scanned his 7-card hand of options, finding Big Shield Gardna, Turn Jump, Emblem Of Dragon Destroyer, Marshmallon, Swords Of Revealing Light, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, and the Change Of Heart card he had added to his hand using Spell Sanctuary's effect.

"First I play my Emblem Of Dragon Destroyer magic card which allows me to transfer my Buster Blader directly from my deck to my hand!" Yugi declared, adding it to his hand while revealing it to Kaiba then he shuffled his deck for what was already the third time in the duel.

'_Why would he use a magic card to transfer a warrior like Blader from his deck to his hand when he can't even summon it yet? He's up to something, but what I wonder…' _Seto thought to himself.

"Then I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode to protect my life points!" He cried out as the familiar shield-wielding warrior appeared, his enormous brown and purple-plated shield protecting him. (100/2600)

"Then I'll use the effect of Spell Sanctuary to transfer Brave Attack to my hand, then I shuffle." Yugi explained, doing so.

Seto shook his head as a non-verbal signal to show he didn't want to add his own Magic card to his hand.

"What are you planning, aibou?" Atem questioned, curious about the smaller duelist's strategy.

Yugi smiled at him. "You'll see, Pharaoh." He said, still smiling.

Atem nodded, not really wanting to press the issue further.

Yugi then turned to Seto once again. "To finish my turn, I play my Swords of Revealing Light magic card!" He yelled.

Seto growled. "No, not that card!" He replied, clearly frustrated now as dozens of swords rained down on his side of the field, imprisoning his Vorse Raider so it couldn't attack but it could still defend or be sacrificed if Seto wished to do either of those actions.

"I'm afraid so, Kaiba. Now you can't attack me for 3 whole turns. And with that, I'm done." Yugi teased.

Yugi: 8000

Hand: 6 cards

Grave: Emblem Of Dragon Destroyer

Field: Big Shield Gardna (100/2600), Swords Of Revealing Light (No turns past)

"My move then! I draw!" Seto announced, drawing his card, which he grew frustrated seeing it wasn't Blue-Eyes but rather his Power Balance trap card.

'_Damn it! Still no Blue-Eyes!' _Seto mentally grumbled to himself before refocusing. "I may not be able to attack you yet, but I can still sacrifice my monsters to play stronger ones from my hand. And that's what I'm doing! I sacrifice my Vorse Raider to summon Kaiser Glider in attack mode!" Seto screamed.

Vorse Raider disappeared in a flash of light and in its place stood a bright yellow dragon machine-like creature. (2400/2200)

"Then I place one card facedown and end my turn." Seto stated calmly as a few dozen swords that imprisoned his Kaiser Glider vanished.

Seto: 7000

Hand: 3 cards

Grave: Lullaby Of Obedience, Vorse Raider

Field: Kaiser Glider, 2 facedown Magic or Trap Cards.

"My draw." Yugi spoke, drawing his next card seeing his Bounce Magic card, the small champion duelist grinned.

'_This will come in handy shortly. Knowing Kaiba, he'll try to destroy my deck through either Crush Card or Virus Cannon, but if Kaiba uses Virus Cannon, this card will make him lose 10 Magic cards instead of me!' _Yugi thought gleefully.

"I summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior in defense mode." Yugi spoke as the silver magnetic warrior appeared, placing his silver shield with hints of red, yellow and blue in front of him as means of protection. (1400/1700)

"Lastly, I place one card facedown on the field and end my turn." Yugi responded.

Yugi: 8000

Hand: 5 cards

Grave: Emblem Of Dragon Destroyer

Field: Big Shield Gardna (100/2600), Alpha The Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), Swords Of Revealing Light (1 turn past), One facedown Magic or Trap Card.

"My turn!" Seto bellowed, drawing his next card seeing Giant Germ.

'_Perfect! Now all I have to do is lure Yugi into attacking me and he's finished! But first, I need to decimate his deck and my facedown Virus Cannon will do just that!' _Seto thought, grinning.

"I activate my facedown card, the all-powerful Virus Cannon Magic Card! This card's viral weaponry will infect your deck and force you to pick 10 Magic Cards from your deck and send them straight to the graveyard!" Seto taunted.

Yugi chuckled quietly. "Not this time, Kaiba." He countered calmly.

Seto's eyes widened. "Whattya mean?" He asked, growing worried.

Yugi smirked. "Knowing how you love to dismantle your opponent's decks, I had a feeling you'd try a move like this. So I prepared myself with this Magic Card! I activate my Bounce Magic card!" Yugi shouted as the card lifted to reveal a golden box of sorts that bore a striking resemblance to the golden sarcophagus in Yugi's 'Gold Sarcophagus' card.

"What on earth does that do?!" Seto cried.

Yugi smiled. "Normally Virus Cannon would affect me, but thanks to my Magic Card, it drains your deck!"

"Oh no!" Seto cried.

"Oh yes! Now Virus Cannon infects 10 of your Magic Cards!" Yugi shouted, as Virus Cannon fired a ball of energy at Seto's deck infecting it.

"You'll pay for this, Yugi!" Seto growled, sending Fiend's Sanctuary, Cost Down, Command Silencer, Absorb Spell, Charm Of Lamentation, Card Guard, Negative Energy Generator, A Wingbeat Of Giant Dragon, Polymerization, Spell Reproduction and Soul Taker all into his card graveyard.

"We'll see, Kaiba." Yugi answered calmly, unfazed by the teen CEO's threat.

"You're right. We'll see right now! I summon Giant Germ in attack mode!" Seto screamed, as a giant pink ball of mucus and surely viruses appeared on his side. (1000/100)

"That ends my turn." Seto spoke.

Hand: 3 cards

Grave: Lullaby Of Obedience, Vorse Raider, Fiend's Sanctuary, Cost Down, Command Silencer, Absorb Spell, Charm Of Lamentation, Card Guard, Negative Energy Generator, A Wingbeat Of Giant Dragon, Polymerization, Spell Reproduction, Soul Taker, Virus Cannon

Field: Kaiser Glider (2400/2200), Giant Germ (1000/100), One facedown Magic or Trap Card.

"My move then." Yugi spoke, drawing his card which turned out to be Spider Web.

"I'll summon a monster facedown in defense mode and switch Alpha to attack mode." He said as Alpha moved to a standing fight position.

"Now Alpha, attack his Giant Germ!" Yugi ordered.

Alpha obeyed, leaping over to Seto's side and slashing the Germ into many pieces.

Seto groaned as his life points fell by 400, but he was smirking soon afterwards. "Thanks Yugi." He teased.

Seto: 6600

"What do you mean?" Yugi queried, growing suspicious.

"I wanted you to destroy my Germ. By doing so, you've activated his special ability which deals you 500 points of damage while allowing me to summon two more Germs from my deck directly to the field in attack mode!" Seto declared as two more copies of the germ-like beast appeared on his side.

"That ends my turn." Yugi declared calmly as his life points fell by 500.

Yugi: 7500

Hand: 5 Cards

Grave: Emblem Of Dragon Destroyer, Bounce

Field: Big Shield Gardna (100/2600), Alpha The Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), Facedown Monster, Swords Of Revealing Light (2 turns past)

"My turn. I draw." Seto spoke, drawing his card which was Card Of Demise.

"The end is here. I sacrifice Kaiser Glider, and my two Giant Germs to summon **OBELISK THE TORMENTOR**!!!" Seto shouted, laughing triumphantly as the mighty Egyptian God monster rose behind him, its usual Egyptian 'Doomsday' theme-style music playing as the large blue statue-like creature unleashed a tremendous roar… (4000/4000)

To be continued…


	17. Balance Of Power

_Last Time_

_Yugi: 7500_

_Hand: 5 Cards_

_Grave: Emblem Of Dragon Destroyer, Bounce_

_Field: Big Shield Gardna (100/2600), Alpha The Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), Facedown Monster, Swords Of Revealing Light (2 turns past)_

"_My turn. I draw." Seto spoke, drawing his card which was Card Of Demise._

"_The end is here. I sacrifice Kaiser Glider, and my two Giant Germs to summon __**OBELISK THE TORMENTOR**__!!!" Seto shouted, laughing triumphantly as the mighty Egyptian God monster rose behind him, its usual Egyptian 'Doomsday' theme-style music playing as the large blue statue-like creature unleashed a tremendous roar… (4000/4000)_

_Seto: 6600_

_Hand: 3 cards_

_Grave: Lullaby Of Obedience, Vorse Raider, Fiend's Sanctuary, Cost Down, Command Silencer, Absorb Spell, Charm Of Lamentation, Card Guard, Negative Energy Generator, A Wingbeat Of Giant Dragon, Polymerization, Spell Reproduction, Soul Taker, Virus Cannon, Giant Germ, Kaiser Glider, Giant Germ, Giant Germ_

_Field: Obelisk The Tormentor (4000/4000), One facedown Magic or Trap Card_

_End Flashback_

"My mighty Egyptian God card is here at last!" Seto bragged, continuing to laugh.

"That may be, but Obelisk still can't attack me this turn!" Yugi teased, grinning.

"That buys you one turn, that's all." Seto teased.

"That'll be enough, Kaiba so please do me a favor and finish your move." Yugi insisted calmly.

"Fine, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Seto answered as the rest of Yugi's swords vanished, leaving Obelisk free to strike next turn.

Seto: 6600

Hand: 1 card

Grave: Lullaby Of Obedience, Vorse Raider, Fiend's Sanctuary, Cost Down, Command Silencer, Absorb Spell, Charm Of Lamentation, Card Guard, Negative Energy Generator, A Wingbeat Of Giant Dragon, Polymerization, Spell Reproduction, Soul Taker, Virus Cannon, Giant Germ_, _Kaiser Glider, Giant Germ, Giant Germ

Field: Obelisk The Tormentor (4000/4000), Three facedown Magic or Trap Cards

Yugi drew his card, frowning to see a useless Aria From Beyond Magic card. "I place 2 cards facedown and switch Alpha to defense mode, that ends my turn." Yugi replied, sounding annoyed.

Yugi: 7500

Hand: 4 Cards

Grave: Emblem Of Dragon Destroyer, Bounce, Swords Of Revealing Light

Field: Big Shield Gardna (100/2600), Alpha The Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), Facedown Monster, 2 facedown magic or trap cards.

"My turn!" Seto yelled, drawing his next card and smiled, having finally drawn a new monster to use, Battle Ox. Granted he would have liked to have drawn his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but at least now he'd have another creature to attack with in case Yugi drew something that could destroy his Egyptian God monster.

"Battle Ox, awaken! Rise to the field in attack mode!" Seto called out as the familiar red-and gold plated armored beast appeared his bright red eyes fixing into a glare at Yugi as he audibly snarled, ready for a fight. (1700/1000)

"Next I lay this facedown on the field…" Seto continued, looking smug.

On the sidelines Atem gazed warily at Seto's facedown on the far left. _'If that card is what I think it is, Yugi's in trouble. For if it's the trap card I think Kaiba set down a few turns back, Yugi could lose half of the cards he's holding.' _ Atem thought, worried.

"Hey Pharaoh…" Rafael spoke up.

Atem turned to face the taller man. "What is it, Raf?"

Rafael skillfully hid a blush. "Your friend Yugi has been holding his own against Kaiba, but even so none of his defense monsters can stand up to the power of Obelisk The Tormentor. He's finished." Rafael replied, looking at the field grimly.

Atem chuckled and smiled. "Don't give up on him yet, Rafael. Kaiba may have the upper hand with Obelisk under his control, but I bet Yugi has something planned for Kaiba thanks to his facedown cards. Just keep watching." Atem advised, looking ever so calm despite the seemingly insurmountable jam Yugi was in.

"That's right, Raf. Something tells me that Yugi bloke is up to something." Valon agreed.

Rafael silently agreed and turned back to the duel, Alister however hadn't moved away from watching the match.

"Now since I have no cards in my hand, the time is right for me to play this card. I reveal my facedown card – Power Balance!" Seto called as the trap lifted to reveal a metal scale of sorts with 3 glowing cards on the left-hand side and 2 glowing cards on the opposite right-hand side.

Atem's eyes widened. _'No, I was right!' _He thought, worried. "Oh no, not that card!" Atem cried.

Seto chuckled. "I take it you remember this card from our last duel, eh Pharaoh?" He teased.

Atem simply nodded, while the three former Doom swordsman looked on in bewilderment at the trap.

"What does that do?!" Yugi asked, a little afraid.

Seto smirked. "This card can only be activated when I'm not holding any cards in my hand. What it does is force you to discard half your hand, so since you're holding 4 cards, discard 2." Seto explained.

Yugi nodded, discarding Aria From Beyond and Buster Blader into his graveyard, leaving him with just 2 cards left in his hand…

"As part of my trap, I'm now entitled to draw 2 cards." Seto continued, drawing 2 additional cards, grinning widely upon finding Paladin of White Dragon and it's Ritual Magic card, White Dragon Ritual.

"Now I play White Dragon Ritual. In order to evoke it's power, I must offer a monster with 4 or more stars, so say goodbye to my Battle Ox and hello to my Paladin of White Dragon!" Seto declared, laughing maniacally as Battle Ox disappeared in a burst of light and in its place rose up a paladin swordsman clad in white and gold armor wearing a light blue cape flowing down his back as he sat atop a light pale blue dragon which screeched as it arose. (1900/1200)

"Next I reveal my facedown magic card known as Card Of Demise…" Seto spoke, grinning.

'_That's it, Kaiba. Use that card.' _ Yugi thought, grinning out of Seto's sight.

"Card Of Demise lets me draw till I'm holding 5 cards, granted I discard my entire hand in 5 turns." Seto spoke, drawing 5 cards finding Spear Dragon, Dimension Fusion, Enemy Controller, Slate Warrior and Attack Guidance Armor.

"Paladin, attack his Magnet Warrior-" Seto started, before Yugi cut him off.

"Hold it right there! I activate my facedown card, the Magic card known as Turn Jump! Thanks to this card, the Battle Phase of this turn is skipped, then my Magic card jumps ahead 3 turns during which neither of us can make a move!" Yugi called, smiling.

"But that means I'll lose my hand in two turns!" Seto cried, horrified at the prospect of losing his Spear Dragon and Slate Warrior.

"Exactly." Yugi giggled gleefully.

Seto growled. "I place 2 cards facedown then I activate Paladin's special ability. Ya see by sacrificing Paladin…" Seto stated as Paladin disappeared in a veil of light only to be replaced by Seto's signature blue-eyed white-scaled dragon which Yugi knew all too well…

"I can summon the almighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto announced, laughing manically once again as his dragon unleashed his signature roar. (3000/2500)

"That ends my turn. Let's see you get out of this, Yugi!" Seto taunted, still laughing.

Seto: 6600

Hand: 3 cards

Grave: Lullaby Of Obedience, Vorse Raider, Fiend's Sanctuary, Cost Down, Command Silencer, Absorb Spell, Charm Of Lamentation, Card Guard, Negative Energy Generator, A Wingbeat Of Giant Dragon, Polymerization, Spell Reproduction, Soul Taker, Virus Cannon, Giant Germ_, _Kaiser Glider, Giant Germ, Giant Germ, Power Balance, Battle Ox, White Dragon Ritual, Card of Demise, Paladin Of White Dragon

Field: Obelisk The Tormentor (4000/4000), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Four facedown magic or trap cards.

"Oh I will. Just watch! My move!" Yugi yelled, drawing his next card… _'Heart of The Cards, guide me.' _ Yugi mentally pleaded as he gazed at his drawn card…

To be continued…


	18. Yugi's Comeback!

_A/N: Hope you all enjoy the next chapter of Yugi's match with Seto! Sorry this chapter was a little delayed in getting up, but ya know reality calls! I try to avoid it whenever possible though! Anyway thanks to my reviewer QueenManaOfEgypt's request, I will try to do the following for her at some point in the coming chapters, if creative stimuli will let me:_

_Involve Rebecca in a future chapter somehow._

_Have Dawn Of The Duel character appearances (Definite maybe at this point)_

_Have hints of Atem X Mana_

_If request #3 cannot be fulfilled, I will create a special one-shot that ties into this story that has Atem and Mana together in the past. Anyway enjoy the chapter, guys (and girls)!_

_Last Time_

"_I can summon the almighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto announced, laughing manically once again as his dragon unleashed his signature roar. (3000/2500)_

"_That ends my turn. Let's see you get out of this, Yugi!" Seto taunted, still laughing._

_Seto: 6600_

_Hand: 3 cards_

_Grave: Lullaby Of Obedience, Vorse Raider, Fiend's Sanctuary, Cost Down, Command Silencer, Absorb Spell, Charm Of Lamentation, Card Guard, Negative Energy Generator, A Wingbeat Of Giant Dragon, Polymerization, Spell Reproduction, Soul Taker, Virus Cannon, Giant Germ, Kaiser Glider, Giant Germ, Giant Germ, Power Balance, Battle Ox, White Dragon Ritual, Card of Demise, Paladin Of White Dragon_

_Field: Obelisk The Tormentor (4000/4000), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Four facedown magic or trap cards._

"_Oh I will. Just watch! My move!" Yugi yelled, drawing his next card… 'Heart of The Cards, guide me.' Yugi mentally pleaded as he gazed at his drawn card…_

_Yugi: 7500_

_Hand: 2 Cards_

_Grave: Emblem Of Dragon Destroyer, Bounce, Swords Of Revealing Light, Buster Blader, Aria From Beyond, Turn Jump_

_Field: Big Shield Gardna (100/2600), Alpha The Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), Facedown Monster, 1 facedown magic or trap card._

_End Flashback_

Yugi's eyes slowly opened as he looked at his drawn card – Monster Reborn. He grinned deviously at it. _'This should help…' _He thought gleefully.

Seto smirked, thinking he had the duel won. "It doesn't matter what card you play next, Yugi. You have nothing that can withstand the phenomenal combined attack strength of Obelisk and my Blue-Eyes!" He taunted.

Yugi laughed softly. "Really now, Kaiba? Would this card matter?" He gave an innocently evil little giggle as he flipped over Monster Reborn.

Seto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his pupils shrank in horror. "Uh! No, not Monster Reborn! With that, you can revive any monster in either of our graveyards!" He cried.

Yugi smirked satisfactorily as he activated the card. "That's correct. And the monster I'm giving a second life to is Buster Blader! Rise to the field in attack mode!" Yugi yelled.

The familiar rebirth symbol synonymous with Monster Reborn disappeared as the powerful purple and gold armor-plated warrior arose on to the field with a ferocious war cry as he unsheathed his beautiful jewel-encrested golden handled Dragon sword… (2600/2300)

"No…" Seto hissed.

Yugi's face broke out into a wide grin. "I take it you remember his special ability." He teased, his grin widening.

Seto growled, his cold blue eyes hidden beneath the shadow of his brown bangs. "Your Blader gains 500 attack points for every Dragon on my field and in my graveyard." He grated as the spirit of Paladin of White Dragon was pulled into Blader's Dragon sword…

Yugi laughed softly. "Exactly! So thanks to your Blue-Eyes on the field and the Paladin dragon in your graveyard, my Buster Blader gets 1000 more attack points!" Yugi shouted.

Blader's sword glowed with power and he gave a triumphant bellow of enhanced power as his attack total jumped to 3600… (3600/2300)

On the sidelines, Atem smiled broadly. "Great move, Yugi! Now your warrior has enough points to take down Kaiba's dragon!" He praised happily.

"That may be true, but wouldn't Kaiba just destroy Yugi's monster with Obelisk in his next turn?" Tea asked, not as sure of things as Atem was.

Yugi heard her and turned back to his girlfriend with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Tea. I'll find some way to take Obelisk down. I just need to trust in my deck, and in the Heart Of The Cards." Yugi assured her.

Tea met her boyfriend's shining amethyst eyes and smiled back. "Right. We all believe in you!" She encouraged.

Yugi nodded and turned back to the duel.

"Come on, Seto! You can win this!" Mokuba urged his big brother.

"Now I place 2 cards facedown. And now, Buster Blader attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi instructed firmly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were him…" Rafael muttered from the sidelines.

"Yugi, wait!" Valon called out, knowing Kaiba had laid a Trap…

But it was too late for Yugi to rescind his attack as Buster Blader had already leapt toward Kaiba's Blue-Eyes, his sword gripped stone-tight in his fist, ready to slay the opposing dragon…

"Not so fast, Yugi! Attack Guidance Armor will save my Blue-Eyes!" Seto shouted, as a silver metal mask that bore a resemblance to a Fiend monster's face attached itself to Yugi's Big Shield Gardna.

"A trap!" Yugi cried out in disbelief.

"Very observant, and now your attack is diverted." Seto teased, as the sword of Buster Blader collided with his dragon only to ricochet away and careen towards Big Shield Gardna, wiping it out on impact.

"You won't be so lucky next time, Kaiba!" Yugi growled.

Seto chuckled, unfazed by Yugi's threat. "We'll see. Just hurry up and finish your turn, Yugi. My Blue-Eyes is hungry and ready to feast on your life points!" He teased, with a quiet laugh.

"I reveal my facedown Magic card, Spider Web! This Magic card lets me take any Magic card you used in your last turn and add it to my hand!" Yugi shrieked as a thin white veil resembling a spider web shot into Seto's graveyard, extracting Seto's Card of Demise a few moments later.

"My card!" Seto growled, his shoulders convulsing a little.

"As you can see, I've taken your Card of Demise. And now I'll play it to draw 5 new cards…" Yugi called, smirking as he drew 5 cards. But upon seeing his 5th card, he started laughing.

"Kaiba, the card I hold in my hand will lead me to victory!" Yugi declared, laughing triumphantly…

To be continued…


	19. God VS God!

_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, everyone! School and other real-life stuff always seemed to get in the way but the wait is over! This may or may not be the last chapter of Yugi and Seto's duel. But I will let you on a little secret. In this chapter, Yugi will play a God of his own, but which one is it? For that, you'll have to wait and see! Due to the tragic deaths of baseball icons Mark 'The Bird' Fidrych and Phillies broadcasting legend Harry Kalas on 4/13/09, Monday at the moment when I type this, the chapter may take longer than originally intended to post, so bear with me if material isn't as good as you had hoped for. Meanwhile Marik, Ishizu, and Odion will make their reappearance, just before Yugi summons his Egyptian God card, the trio having been absent since Chapter 2. Forgive me if my knowledge of their clothing etc is lacking as I don't know all that much about Egyptian culture. Ishizu and Marik's outfits were helped description-wise by their respective Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia pages. I own Marik's middle name (not the character in the Dawn of The Duel arc it was named after), and Ishizu's and Odion's middle names respectively. Please do not use them without first consulting me. Some lines from The Ceremonial Battle or Episodes 221 to 224 are used along with a few indirect references._

_Last Time_

"_I reveal my facedown Magic card, Spider Web! This Magic card lets me take any Magic card you used in your last turn and add it to my hand!" Yugi shrieked as a thin white veil resembling a spider web shot into Seto's graveyard, extracting Seto's Card of Demise a few moments later._

"_My card!" Seto growled, his shoulders convulsing a little._

"_As you can see, I've taken your Card of Demise. And now I'll play it to draw 5 new cards…" Yugi called, smirking as he drew 5 cards. But upon seeing his 5th card, he started laughing._

"_Kaiba, the card I hold in my hand will lead me to victory!" Yugi declared, laughing triumphantly…_

_Seto: 6600_

_Hand: 3 cards_

_Grave: Lullaby Of Obedience, Vorse Raider, Fiend's Sanctuary, Cost Down, Command Silencer, Absorb Spell, Charm Of Lamentation, Card Guard, Negative Energy Generator, A Wingbeat Of Giant Dragon, Polymerization, Spell Reproduction, Soul Taker, Virus Cannon, Giant Germ, Kaiser Glider, Giant Germ, Giant Germ, Power Balance, Battle Ox, White Dragon Ritual, Card of Demise, Paladin Of White Dragon, Attack Guidance Armor_

_Field: Obelisk The Tormentor (4000/4000), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Three facedown magic or trap cards._

_Yugi: 7500_

_Hand: 5 Cards_

_Grave: Emblem Of Dragon Destroyer, Bounce, Swords Of Revealing Light, Buster Blader, Aria From Beyond, Turn Jump, Monster Reborn, Big Shield Gardna_

_Field: Buster Blader (3600/2300), Alpha The Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), Facedown Monster, 2 facedown magic or trap cards._

_End Flashback_

"What is it?!" Seto yelled, demanding to know what cards Yugi had drawn.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough…" Yugi teased, looking over his new 5-card hand which consisted of one of the two remaining God cards, Necromancy, Mystic Box, Lightforce Sword and Skilled Dark Magician.

"Hey Pharaoh?" Valon questioned.

"Yes Valon?" Atem asked in response.

"What cards do ya think that Yugi bloke drew just now, mate?" The Australian-accented duelist asked in wonder, his mind seeming to somewhat drift off at the moment.

Atem closed his eyes for a moment as if deeply pondering the Armor duelist's curious inquiry to him.

His mind rushed with various thoughts and insights he could give as answers to Valon's query before his mind finally settled on one he thought was best for the particular situation that had arisen.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the former ruler of Cairo, Egypt 5 millennia ago opened his ruby-crimson eyes and gave Valon an almost mysterious smile as he responded to the brown-haired man.

"Well I can't be sure exactly what my Aibou just drew with Kaiba's magic card, but I am sure of this, whatever he drew will become clear to us soon enough, Valon." Atem answered, his eyes slowly refocusing back on the duel in front of him.

Outside the Game Shop several streets away, the motorcycle engine of Marik Karim Ishtar sped towards the quaint little shop, the bronze-skinned amethyst-eyed Egyptian man smiling happily atop it as it continued towards its destination.

Like his elder sister and adoptive brother, Marik wore gold Egyptian-themed neckwear and armbands. On the white-blonde's arms and wrists were almost innumerable amounts of gold wrist and armbands.

"Marik! Brother, slow down!" Ishizu Kayla Ishtar called out to her younger, stubborn but lovable brother.

Ishizu at the moment was dressed in a cream colored sleeveless one-piece dress with the bottom similar to a sarong to go along with a matching waist length veil which widens and spreads below her shoulders and gold sandals. Her jewelry consisted of gold bracelets up and down her arms and wrists with matching thin gold ankle bracelets to go along with her small gold armbands and a thin brooch bearing the Eye of Anubis on her veil, which was her trademark outfit during Kaiba's Battle City tournament.

"Yes Marik, please slow down so Miss Ishizu and I can keep up!" Odion Adam Ishtar shouted to his adoptive little brother.

Marik laughed playfully to his elder siblings behind him. "You'll have to catch me first!" He teased playfully.

Ishizu sighed in irritation, rubbing her temples. "Gods, give me strength…" She muttered in her native Egyptian tongue, obviously decisively annoyed with her little brother's antics.

Marik chuckled quietly as his motorcycle pulled up to the small Game Shop, though his eyes widened in shock at what he saw inside the shop, seeing Yugi and Kaiba dueling one another, the latter having Obelisk The Tormentor on his side.

"No way…" Marik murmured, totally stunned.

"Honestly, Marik…" Ishizu muttered as she ran to her brother's side, with Odion following.

"Sister…" Marik whispered in a soft, quiet voice.

"Yes little brother?" Ishizu asked in response.

"Look." Marik told her, pointing to the duel in progress that could be seen through the shop window.

Ishizu gasped in shock, placing her hand over her mouth as she saw Obelisk.

"Should we go in, Master Marik?" Odion asked, equally as shocked as Ishizu but he kept it out of his expression.

Marik nodded, and so the trio of three walked into the small shop.

Atem was the first to notice them as they walked inside, followed by Joey who had just entered himself, silently greeting the gang. The two boys waved to the Ishtar group who in turn, returned the wave of greeting while Yugi smiled at them before turning back to Seto.

"All right, back to the duel! I reveal my facedown card!" Yugi shouted.

Seto audibly shuddered, his eyes widening in horror at the facedown that had flipped up – the deadly Change Of Heart magic card.

"Go, Change of Heart! Control one of his monsters!" Yugi commanded.

The angel that was half-pure and half-evil nodded, before flying into Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon…

Blue-Eyes gave a confused roar, before his body erupted into yellow and white on one half and dark shadowy purple on the other, with his left eye turning yellow-white while the right turned dark purple, perfectly matching the angel on Yugi's Change of Heart card as he was enveloped in a shadowy aura as he flew over to Yugi's side.

"**MY BLUE-EYES!!!**" Seto screamed, outraged.

"Not to worry, he'll be used for a good card, Seto-kun." Yugi teased, grinning.

Seto stood there, silent except for a few quiet but still audible growls.

"Now I sacrifice Buster Blader, Alpha The Magnet Warrior and your Blue-Eyes to play this…" Yugi spoke as the 3 creatures disappeared in bursts of light, only to be replaced by a large glowing golden sphere…

Seto's eyes widened in terror. He knew precisely what was coming next…

Yugi closed his eyes as a gold aura surrounded him.

"Almighty protector of the sun and the sky…" Yugi chanted calmly, which in turn caused the sphere to start unlocking itself.

"Is he…?" Seto began, horror-struck as his legs started quivering in fear.

He knew all of Ra's powers and abilities, along with the requirements to summon the almighty God of the Sun (1) but he had never before faced the mighty creature before, and so he was more than just a little scared at the prospect of facing such a mighty beast.

"He is!" Marik cried out, just as stunned as Seto was.

"Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight…" Yugi continued and as he continued the chant, the Egyptian God monster within the sphere continued to unlock itself.

"Aibou…" Atem murmured, eyes wide in shock, but at the same time he was proud Yugi had the skills necessary to wield such a divine beast.

"The ancient chant! He knows it!" Ishizu exclaimed, her eyes wide and trembling.

"Wait a second. I'm confused." Joey spoke up.

Marik turned to the blond duelist. "What's wrong, Joey?" He asked.

"How can Yuge play a Egyptian God monsta by himself? Doesn't he need to know some sorta ancient writing or somedin?" Joey asked, indirectly referring to the Ancient Egyptian scriptures one usually needed to have knowledge of in order to successfully wield a God card.

Atem chuckled softly; impressed Joey knew the Gods' requirements so well. "Normally that would be the case, however remember how Ishizu told us that Yugi and I represent opposite sides of the same soul?" He asked the blond duelist gently.

Joey nodded, to show he understood and remembered when Ishizu had stated that. "Yeah, but what does dat got to do with dis?" He inquired to the former Pharaoh.

Atem smiled. "Because of that, Yugi technically is a part of my bloodline and therefore has the knowledge of the scriptures." He explained.

Joey's eyes widened as he pieced it all together. "Den dat means dat Yuge can play da God cards…" He murmured, stunned.

Atem nodded to confirm this, before turning back to the duel.

"I beseech thee! Grace our humble game! But first I shall call out thy name: **WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!!**" Yugi screamed as Ra completed his process of unlocking himself from his sphere…

"No! This can't be happening!!!" Seto screamed in horror.

Ra gave a mighty roar as his beautiful golden wings spread out, ready for a battle of the Gods… (8000/6500)

To be continued…

1 – Ra is considered to be the Sun God in Egypt mythology and was referenced as such by Frantz in Episode 85 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX


End file.
